This Is Why
by cam the fan
Summary: Sonic has memories for an event that haunt him throughout his life. He also has another problem about his birthday in the fact that no one remembers it. Will anyone help Sonic? Or will he be lost and forgotten? Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sit on the edge of my bed as I write my heart and soul onto a single piece of paper. I have never seen myself write this fast and don't intend to again. When I finally think I"m done I look over at my work to see that it is inadequate. I crumple up the paper and through it on the ground in the corner of my room. I hear someone coming up the steps so I put the pen away and pretend to be sleeping.

"Sonic?" Says a voice that I know all to well.

"Hmmmm. What is it Tails?" I ask as if I was just waking up.

"Dinner is ready when you're hungry"He replies hoping to see me out of my room.

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes" I say climbing out of the bed.

I left my room only a few minutes after I heard Tails go down the stairs. I slowly walked into the kitchen, and saw that Tails had really out done himself. There was everything a king could hope for chili dogs, turkey, soda, steak, corn. It truly was a sight to be seen.

"I see you like it" Tails said with a smile.

"I do" I replied as my mouth started to water.

"Go on then, eat" he says ushering me towards the food.

"Alright alright I'm going" I say taking a little bit of everything.

"Tails,have you heard from anyone else today or lately for that matter?" I ask with half a piece of steak in my mouth.

"No, I haven't. The most recent one was from Shadow asking to see if we were coming to his party tomorrow" Tails said.

"The one from 2 weeks ago?" I ask.

"Yeah, listen Sonic if you don't want to go..." Tails tried.

"I'll go. I think it'll do me good to see some of my old friends" I say swallowing the steak.

"Alright. I think I'm going to go to sleep, it's 8:00 you know?" Tails said with a smirk as he retired to his room.

"oh, okay I guess I'll go too" Sonic replied heading back up to his room.

Sonic closed the door to his room and walked back over to his bed. He pulled out something from his desk drawer, but it wasn't his pen. He turned over his arm to reveal crimson colored lines up and down his arm. He took the tiny metal object and gently glided it over his blue furry wrist. He seemed to be doing this a lot lately, but he felt good when he did it. That's a good enough reason to keep doing it right?

"Thanks my tiny friend, I don't know where I would be with you" Sonic whispered as not to wake Tails.

Sonic sat there and let the blood pour out for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was only 2 minutes. As soon as the blood had stopped he put the blade back in it's hiding spot and laid down in his bed for his well expected nightmare. I didn't take long for Sonic to fall asleep, but when he did there it was. The same reoccurring nightmare that he hated. He didn't know it but he was turning like a mad person and was screaming too.

"No, please no, do what you want with me just not them please not them" Sonic pleaded.

Tails had ran into the room just in time to hear this and he started to wonder. ~Who are they? What relation do they have to Sonic? And why are they and why are they important?~ Tails snapped out of is trans and ran to sonic's bed and started to shake his body frantically. Sonic finally woke up but he was sweating buckets and had tears streaming down his face.

"What was that?" Tails asked in a bit of shock.

"A nightmare!" Sonic says before rushing to the bathroom.

**Author's Note: This is a short one but I will try to make the next ones longer. I hope that this will satisfy you until I'm ale to do full length chapters again. I broke my leg 6 weeks ago and it is still in the healing process but out of a cast. Love you all who are reading this and thank you for reading. Goodbye for now.**

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Nightmare's Backstory**

"Well no duh" Tails says with a dumbfound look on his face.

Sonic just sat there catching his breath. Not uttering a response but just sitting there quietly. It looked like he was trying to tell himself something. But what was it?

"Sonic? you okay?" Tails asked after 5 mins of silence.

"Yeah I'm fine" Sonic replies in a monotone voice.

"Want to talk about it?" Tails asked sitting down.

"I guess so" Sonic says getting comfortable.

Tails readjusts himself to gt comfortable as well.

**~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Well I was 7. And it was my birthday, so my parents decided to throw a party. Well, they invited someone who's face I never saw. Anyway, we just continued to laugh and have a great time. Yet, I never saw the man with a shadowed face. I was opening presents when I heard a thud from upstairs. I continued to open them, but afterward I went upstairs. I found a spot of blood but nothing to leave it so I looked around the room. The wardrobe door had been shut. I knew for a fact that my parents had kept them open to state that they had nothing to hide. I opened the door and my mom fell out from the wardrobe. I ran downstairs but my dad was nowhere in sight. That's when a only saw black for a little bit. I could see again but I was tied to a chair and my mom and dad were beside me just the same as I was.

"Nice to see you've all awakened" a man said from the corner of the room.

"What do you want from us?" The mother asked.

"Easily your lives" the man replied quickly.

"Why? What have we ever done?" Sonic's father asked

"You live a happy life, a successful life" the man stated in a cold tone.

"Mommy, daddy whats going on?" Sonic asked looking scared.

"Nothing honey, don't worry" his mother tried.

"BANG"

The sound shook Sonic it made him go deaf for a second. He looked around to see one of his parents slumped in their chair and the other one crying. Blood started to pour around their chair.

"Daddy! Mom, is daddy okay!?" Sonic asked frighted.

Sonic's mother felt like she had failed. He husband lye next to her,almost dead, and her son was scared. She had done all she could to make her son feel safe in this world. And now he was more scared then a child should ever have to be.

"BANG"

Sonic looks over to see both his parents sitting just above a pool of their own blood. He looked over o the man reloading. He started to scream for help, and he did for somewhere around 5 minutes.

"Freeze!" Another man with a gun shouted.

"What the?" The first man said in disbelief.

"Put the gun down!" The second shouted pointing his gun toward the other man.

"Make me" The first shouted.

"BANG"

The man who held Sonic captive, and killed his parents, had just fallen to the ground and a puddle of blood had just been formed around his torso.

"Come on son, lets get out of here" the second man said untying Sonic.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Oh my god, Sonic,I never knew" Tails said with tears forming in his eyes.

"No one does except me and the guy who saved me but he died just recently" Sonic replied with the face that was lost of all emotion.

"You okay?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I guess so" Sonic says sighing.

"Alright, night Sonic" Tails says leaving Sonic alone in his room.

"Good night Tails" he calls back.

Sonic just lays back down on his bed and stares at the ceiling.

"It's all my fault" he whispers to himself before crying himself to sleep.


End file.
